The Princess of Darkness
by lovelystarz
Summary: Spotted: Alexandra Bass returning after a prolonged absence from the UES. Where you've been A? We've missed you dearly especially with all the bitchiness and cat fights going on lately. But now that your back, the fun can really begin xoxo gossip girl
1. Chapter 1

_She's a Bass, the youngest of one of the most wealthiest and powerful families in the Upper East Side. There's her father Bartholomew Bass, known to most as the Big Bad Bart, a cold and ruthless man who takes the same approach to parenting as he does to business. The man has a keen business sense but he's a notorious womanizer despite having two children - a habit which his first born Charles has intently followed. Chuck as he prefers to be called is very much like his father, although neither parent nor child will ever admit it. The boy is well known to all as being a womanizer perhaps even better known than Bart is at the age of seventeen. If the boy is anything like Bart, he'll be an incredible businessman. Then there's Alexandra affectionately known as Alexis to friends and as Lexi to her family. Most people don't know what to make of her, unlike Chuck they can't say like father, like son because apart from having Bart's dark hair and those infamous chilling blue eyes, no one can tell but as she is the one of the spawn's of Bass, we're pretty sure she must having something to show us after all they must call her the Princess of Darkness for a reason._

* * *

><p>So much had changed yet in a manner of speaking it hadn't. After ten months away from Manhattan I was finally back home. To the place I used to think I belonged where as now I wasn't too sure. But they say home is where the heart is and I'd soon find out if that was true. They say Manhattan is the oldest and the most densely populated of the five boroughs of New York City and that it's one of the wealthiest counties in the United States. But that's not important, what was important was where I lived in Manhattan; the Upper East Side essentially the play ground for the rich and is undoubtedly the most affluent city in New York. But behind the façade of the wealth and all the parties was the darker side to the rich and famous; the back stabbing, gold diggers, drinking, drugs and every other despicable act that the wealthy seem to get away with these days and it just so happened to be my home.<p>

"Lexi? We're back." My brother tells me as the limo comes to a stop outside The Palace, or the gates of hell as I used to nickname my home.

I smile as I look at him again, my brother Charles known to most as Chuck was acting usually unlike himself as he was being nice and I truly loved my brother but he wasn't particularly a nice person at the best of time but he had his moments and they weren't usually directed to me. "I can obviously see that Chuck, I may have been away for a while but that doesn't mean I've forgotten where we live." I state trying to ease the awkwardness that my homecoming was sure to bring, as I had left under quite difficult circumstances. It was already obvious considering that it wasn't working as Chuck had come to meet me at the air strip and had yet to sneer at my response.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lexi?" Chuck asks.

"As opposed to going back to where I've been for the past year and a half? No thank you, I'll be fine here it's just going to take some time to adjust." I say we climb out of the limo and we walk into the courtyard of the palace. "You don't have to do this Chuck, I appreciate the nice act but you just relax and be yourself."

"Fine… one more thing and then I'll go back to being the ass we all know that I truly am. I have something that belongs to you, I was waiting for the right time to give it back and I figure now would be good as any other." Chuck tells me and pulls something out of his pocket and holds it out in front of me. It was my snowflake pendent that I had received on my fourteenth birthday and my most treasured possession in the world. Chuck makes his way behind me and I move my hair out of the way so he can put the necklace back in it's rightful place. "I want you to remember that you're Alexandra Bass and no one tells you what you can or cannot do."

I laugh at the term Chuck coined for me as we make our way into the palace. "So where is Bart and the new family?" I ask referring to the fact that our father was about to marry Lily Van der Woodsen the mother of Chuck and I's childhood friends Serena and Eric. My brother and I were the only children of self-made billionaire Bart Bass, technically Chuck and I were half siblings seeing as we both had different mothers but since we both didn't know our mothers as they were both dead we saw each other as full brother and sister, despite the fact that we looked noting alike except for having the same smirk so I've been told. Our father was one of the most powerful and frightening men in the Upper East Side, his ruthless and harsh way of handling everything earned him the nickname Big Bad Bass. Many suspected that it was because he was widowed twice during the space three years, which resulted in his coldness. Evelyn Bass, his first wife and the love of his life was Chuck's mother and had died during childbirth almost two years after they married. Less than two years after that a woman named Sara who my father was casually seeing announced she was pregnant, although he didn't love her and still grieved for Evelyn my father married her to avoid scandal and to not have a child born out of wedlock. Three months after I was born my mother Sara Bass died in a plane crash. Leaving my father widowed with two young children until now when he decided to remarry, which is why I came home earlier than expected.

"The soon to be Van der Bass' are off spending some quality time together and of course to give you time to adjust being back home again. Before you're bombarded with all this wedding talk." Chuck informs me.

A vibration coming from my pocket alerted me to the fact that my cell phone was in my pocket and taking it out I can't help but smile at the message. "It's nice to see Gossip Girl hasn't forgotten about me, although she didn't take much interest in me before." I say referring to the anonymous blogger who reported on everything and anything of interest in the Upper East Side but took particular interest in our circle.

_Spotted: Not so little Alexandra Bass returning under a thick cloud of smoke just like the one she disappeared under. Welcome home A, where have you've been? You left without saying goodbye and I must admit we've missed our favourite Bass. But never mind that… we can't wait to find out what you've been up to and why you've returned._

"Favourite?" Chuck frowns in disbelief.

"Don't be jealous Chuck, it doesn't suit you." I quip in response.

Once we get into the palace my brother and I take the private elevator up to the penthouse, where he explains that both the Bass' and the Van der Woodsen live in now. Growing up in the palace, I had of course been into the penthouse but to be living here was something completely different. "Lexi, there you are I was wondering what was taking Chuck so long." Our father Bart said as he made his way from one the rooms in the penthouse, dressed in a straight cut business suit Bart looked the same as usual which wasn't much considering I had never seen him anything other than an a suit.

It was like I had never left, Bart was quick to place the blame on Chuck. "We ran into some –" Chuck begins

"– It was my fault that we're late and I apologize, it's just that I asked Chuck if we could take a quick detour to Victrola before we came here. Chuck had told me so much about it that I just couldn't wait any longer to see it." I say interrupting Chuck, Bart loved blaming anything and everything on Chuck if it fit and to spare my brother the indignity of another well known Bart lecture I took the blame, pretending that we had stopped off at the burlesque club that Chuck had gotten Bart's company to recently invest in several months ago despite the fact I actually hadn't been there. But what Bart doesn't know won't hurt him, I rationalize.

My brother looks me at for a moment before turning to Bart. "I know you said to bring Lexi straight back but she was really excited about Victrola and so I thought it would be nice thing to do for her, father."

Our father looks skeptically at Chuck before moving on he'd brought it for now but it was obvious that he didn't trust either of us very much not that the feeling wasn't mutual. The Bass family were natural born liars and schemers; I couldn't trust my family as far as I could throw them. "Very well… Lexi have you eaten?"

I purse my lips and try to come out with an answer but either way Bart is going to make sure I eat so I shake my head. "Not in a few hours." My answer immediately got Chuck and I roped into having dinner with Bart which for the most part was spent in silence until Bart left to take a phone call leaving Chuck and I to finish.

"This seems vaguely familiar, don't you think Lexi?" Chuck asks me which causes me to laugh, this was reminiscent of much of my childhood.

Once Chuck and I finish eating he shows me to my new bedroom and despite Chuck's protest that the 'help' will put away my things, I insist on doing it myself. "It's going to take some to adjust to being back home and no doubt Bart's going to keep me on a rather tight lease."

A knock on the door interrupts Chuck from replying to my comment and we both look at each other with uncertainty. There was only one person who that could possibly and whether Bart had heard what I had just said was something I wasn't sure off but when he walked in his face didn't reveal anything except for perhaps boredom. "Alexandra? It's time for your medication." Bart says as he walks in carrying a glass of water. He hands it over to me before pulling out a bottle of pills from inside his suit jacket and takes out a couple of pills and hands them over to me.

"How much longer?" I ask as I take the pills and swallow them before taking a sip of my water. To prove I've swallowed them I open up my mouth and lift up my tongue and Chuck checks.

"A few more weeks and until then Charles will be in charge of your medication." Bart replies before handing the bottle of pills over and leaving.

"Bart treats me like I'm a child." I state after I'm sure that Bart is out of earshot, now that I was home I had to be real careful of what I said around Bart.

Instead of being helpful Chuck comes back with one of his smart ass responses "Well technically you are his child Lexi."

I chose to ignore this and move the subject on to something more pressing, now that I was back in town I had to get my story straight in case anyone asked what I was up to during the time I was out of the country- and they were sure to ask, privacy is somewhat limited here in the Upper East Side. "What did Bart tell everyone about me leaving town?"

"He said that you were travelling with some old family friends, not that old daddy war bucks has any actually friends…" Chuck murmurs.

"How's he going to explain the pills and me coming home to Lily and everyone else?"

"Anemia, if anyone asks why you came home unexpectedly it's because you wanted to be a surprise for Lily and Bart as a wedding present but Bart had you come home earlier because you were recently hospitalized with anemia which will explain the pills." Chuck tells me as he hands me my pills and reading the bottle i see the that the prescription is supposedly for anemia.

"That's convenient, I think I need a drink now…" I state and my brother glares at me. "I didn't go away because I have a drinking problem, if anyone has the drinking problem I think it's you Charles."

I get the first honest smirk from Chuck all day. "Touché Lexi and if I haven't said this already today it's good to have you home baby sister although after today your free pass is up and all is fair in love and war."

"I'd expect nothing less _Bass_." I retort matching Chuck's smirk with my own, it was good to be home if only for the present company.


	2. Chapter 2

_Spotted: The Bass-tard and The Princess of Darkness taking a day trip and playing nicely together as all creatures of the night should. It's only natural as C & A are spawned from the father of all evil._

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of the place? It's quite impressive if I do so say so myself."<p>

"Don't be so full of yourself Charles, it's an unattractive quality." I say as I turn around to survey the establishment once more and I had to admit I was very impressed with what I saw, when Chuck wrote to me to tell me of his plans to buy Victrola and add it to the vast empire that was Bass Industries I was skeptical. Not of Chuck because when he wanted to he could make anyone do anything but the idea of a burlesque club under the family name was something I was highly weary of. "I don't see why you need my opinion Chuck? Bass industries has already invested in Victrola and from what I hear already making a tidy profit." I state.

"Don't be such a bitch Alexandra, it's unbecoming of you." Chuck retorts.

Laughing I sit down at the bar and moments later Chuck joins me, I had be allowed to leave the palace today as long as I was supervised by Chuck as Bart currently did not want me wondering around the city alone according to Chuck as he relayed the long speech Bart had given to him long after I had gone to bed to me earlier. Bart was under the assumption that Chuck and I were going to Central Park and then to Bendels which we were going to do eventually. But the order of the day was for us to go to Victrola. "I'm a Bass; it's one of the things we do best."

"Well played Lexi, I have to admit I've missed my partner in crime and my occasional opponent." My brother tells me.

"But seriously I am very proud of what you have accomplished, it must have taken a lot of hard work to pull this off and god knows how you managed to convince Bart, I applaud your efforts Chuck as they've certainly paid off."

"So you like?"

"Well it's rather empty at the moment but yes I like, it'll be good to see if it's filled with patrons though." I state to push Chuck's buttons. "But before you reply with your ready to go snide comments I realize that opening isn't for a few hours away."

"Why is nothing ever simple with you?" Chuck begins as he motions to the bar keep who serves him with a scotch moments later.

"Where's the fun in that? I always found that chaos and mild hysteria is essential to keeping one's life interesting and key to preventing death by boredom." I say as Chuck starts on what I presume and hope to be his first scotch of the day. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be hitting the bottle? It's barely ten."

"It's noon somewhere and besides talk about the pot calling the kettle black Alexandra."

"That was before and you don't see me with a drink in my hand at the moment Charles but If you insist on drinking this ridiculously early then don't count on me to give you my liver when yours is all shriveled up and practically dead before your thirty." I quip.

"I'll take that into consideration."

We both fall into a tranquil silence before I finally can't hold it in anymore and ask the question that I've been dying to ask since I had come home. "Were you ever going to tell me about you and Blair?" I ask.

Chuck gives me a knowing look, which I interpret as he's not too surprised that I know about what's been going on after all I am very good at keeping track of people of importance. "And how did you know about that Lexi? You've been in Europe for the past ten months."

"Who do you think? Gossip Girl, she may be an anonymous and insufferable bitch but you can't deny that she's good at what she does. Just because I was gone doesn't mean I wasn't keeping an eye on what you've been getting up to Chuck." I say as Chuck drains his drink. "So?"

"What's there to tell? Nathaniel and Blair were broken up and it happened… besides there were cracks in their relationship ever since Serena came back to town and then Blair found out that Nate and Serena slept together at the end of last year at the Sheppherd wedding… you've missed out on a lot Lexi but now that you've returned it doesn't matter."

I don't comment on this as Chuck's tone suggests he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. There was something else going on that Chuck wasn't telling me and I intended to finding out what that was. "Must be hard not having Nate around, I know how close the two of you were." I say.

"Nathaniel's licking his wounds, he'll be back once he gets over himself but in fact I've traded up from Nate to someone much better and she just so happens to have returned from Europe recently."

"And let me guess, they just so happen to be a Bass?" I say but all jokes aside I knew that I would never be able to replace Nate just as he would never be able to replace me. Nate and I were quite possibly the two closet people to my brother as Chuck was very selective about whom he called a friend and the loss of his best friend was something that would take time. But hopefully the two of them would be able to move on from all of this in good time.

"We should go get something to eat, you need to take your pills soon." Chuck tells me as he gets up from the bar stool.

"Spoil sport! You used to be fun but I guess what they say is true, all work and no play makes Chuck a dull boy" I challenge as stand up and smooth out my silk purple Marc Jacobs purple silk cherry print dress. "I was under the assumption that despite Bart's ideas that we were going to have fun after all nobody tells the Bass siblings what they can or can't do."

Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise of the challenged and pulls out a flask from his inside jacket pocket and flashes me his trademark smirk before holding out his arm for me to take. "I have my drink and you have your pills, let's go have us a good time."

"That's more like it, there's the Chuck Bass I know." I reply as I take Chuck's arm and he leads out of Victrola.

_Look out New York, it seems as if the Bass siblings are back and in full force and if the past has taught us anything then it's that these two should not be crossed. There's no doubt about it; the Bass Invasion has officially begun and like last time it's sure to be explosive… xoxo gossip girl_


	3. Chapter 3

The Constance Billiard School for Girls was one of the most prestigious private schools in New York with many on the student body going on to attend prestigious Ivy League schools after they graduated. Constance was also the sister school to The St. Jude's School for boys and today it was my first day, I was due to start in the fall of last year but I had left for Europe before the semester had even started. Now I sat in my town car parked in front of the school gates with a mixture of excitement and some fear in the pit of my stomach. I wished that Chuck, Eric or Serena was here but they had left long before me this morning as I got roped into having a private breakfast with Bart before he left for some meeting. Although Chuck did leave some words of advice this morning, I found a note in my town car which read _Remember, you're Alexandra Bass_ and as I looked at that same note I felt practically better. Of course I knew about everything that went on here curtsey of Gossip Girl and Chuck, Serena and Eric who all assured me that I'd be fine and they'd be looking out for me. To which I replied I'd be fine considering that not only am I a Bass but I'm Alexandra Bass.

"Looks like the not so Big Bad Bass has a case of stage fright." A familiar sneer whispers from beside me which unfortunately scares the life out of me because my brother was the last person I expected to see.

"Jesus Chuck, what have I told you about sneaking up on me!" I hiss until my heartbeat returns to normal before I turn to Chuck who standing outside on the pavement peering in through the car window. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Chuck smirks as he puts out his cigarette. "Besides going to school here? You really think I'd miss my baby sisters first day of high school… in the time you've been away you've really started to underestimate me Lexi, now if I was any normal brother I'd be here to support you and get rid of your fears but as I'm not, rather I'm here to dwell in them."

"Basshole or Mother Chucker? Take your pick." I angrily state.

My brother laughs and I realize I'm giving him exactly what he wants. "I'm feeling rather partial to being called a Basshole today, if you don't mind Lexi."

"I hate you… you Basshole!" I say feebly.

"That was incredibly weak even for you Lexi." Chuck begins before apparently deciding to change the subject. "Nice attire, it's clear to see how much of an effect Japan had on you during your time there.

Chuck of course was referring to my uniform which consisted of a plain white shirt and my school skirt combining it with a grey v neck jumper, with a navy Japanese ribbon school tie and black tights with black patent Mary Jane heels. "You have your bow ties and scotch, I'll have pills and ribbons."

"Bart must be so proud."

"That's not the words I would use." I add.

My brother's eyebrows rise in intrigue. "Really? What did he have to say for himself this morning?"

"The usual… which is nothing, however on my way out he announced that he's made an appointment for me with Dr. Vale tomorrow after my dress of fitting for the wedding tomorrow. He still doesn't trust me with my medication and in general, I was waiting for him to ask for a urine sample to make sure I'm actual taking the meds… one would assume he was doing this because he cares but this is Bart we're talking about, he's making sure that I won't cause another scene."

"Well if it's any assurance I trust you Lexi, after all that's why I gave you the meds."

I laugh. "Or you just don't trust yourself with them, these pills give quite the kick if I do so myself."

"I'm glad you can find such humor in your issues."

Somebody has to, my family is embarrassed and we're very awkward about it but there's no way we could pretend like nothing ever happened. No matter how many people Bart paid off it couldn't erase the months of ignored signs or the explosive scene and the destruction left behind. "They give me the good the drugs, so why shouldn't I be happy?"

"Such boundless optimism, I assume that's the pills talking?" Chuck questions.

"Of course."

"I'm so proud, my baby sister starting high school strung out on pills." Chuck begins before something catches his eyesight and unnerves him. "As riveting as this conversation is, I have to run but we'll finish this conversation later.

I watch as my brother disappears and I take a deep breath before finally stepping out of the town car for myself and as I do I spot the two people or rather the one person in particular that Chuck was trying to avoid; Blair Waldorf the Queen B or rather former Queen of Constance until it was recently revealed that she had slept with both Nate and Chuck with my soon to be step-sister Serena. Both of them stop mere feet away from me and I can tell Blair isn't sure what she should do. "I know it's been a while Waldorf but as ever it's good to see you." I begin.

"Well I'll be damned Alexis Bass finally gracing us here at Constance." Blair begins and to the outside it would seem as it's an insult but I knew Blair well enough to know that it was a compliment.

I make my way over to Blair and we both hug and exchange kisses on the cheeks and as I step back I notice several people staring intently at the three of us from inside of the courtyard. "Still receiving the cold shoulder?" I question as I look away from the crowd.

"If the fact that gossip girl telling everybody about my sex life and the yoghurt incident wasn't humiliating enough, I've lost my throne and I'm now a social outcast and the subject of endless mockery!" Blair sourly states.

"B, it's not that bad" Serena tells her. "Remember what we talked about? You just have to hold your head up high and ignore what everyone else says."

"It's easier said than done S!" Blair retorts.

"Well… if you'd like someone else to help fight your corner I'd be more than happy to help." I offer.

"Seriously? You'd help me Alexis after everything?" Blair states in shock.

I smirk and toss my hair over my shoulders. "Blair, I may be a Bass and not answer to anybody except myself and do whatever I feel like whenever I like but I will always be there to help my friends whenever they need me. And you Ms. Waldorf are my friend and if you'll have me I would love to be here for you whether it's to eat at the steps of the Met or to take down a group of wannabe bitchy social climbers."

I get a genuine smile from Blair who links her free arm through mine. "Alexis Bass that may have been the best news I've heard all day… where was you when I needed that speech yesterday!"

"Hey!" Serena cries in response to Blair's answer.

"You know me B, I come and go as I please." I reply as I take my first steps into the world of Constance and St. Jude's with Blair and Serena and there's no else I'd rather be with.

_Spotted: S, B and A all standing together and holding a united front at the gates of Constance. With her faithful best friend and the newly returned Princess of Darkness at her side B should have no problems reclaiming her throne. With these three at the helm we can only wait to see what happens next. xoxo gossip girl_


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around Constance I was trying to familiarize myself with the place before I met up with Eric for lunch and so far I had yet to find him but I refused to call him until I ended in the basement. My morning so far was something I wasn't used, before I had come home I was used to late breakfast before three of hours of school before spending the rest of the day as I please which usually consisted of wondering around whatever city I was in and visiting various attractions. For a Bass I was surprisingly boring as I was told by my brother and compared to his lifestyle it certainly was but as I told Chuck, there was a reason I did things the way I did and if he behaved himself I may let him be privy to that reason… someday.

"Alexis Bass? I knew that was you… no one else in the Upper East Side has legs as glorious as yours."

"Oh look it's the bitches of east wick." I begin feigning a yawn as I watch Blair's former minions Penelope, Isabel, Hazel and Nelly approach with a blonde girl. "I have to admit I'm surprised it took you this long to come and find me and Nelly Yuki, I'm rather disappointed in you, here i thought you had a brain but apparently not if your keeping company with these girls."

"It's so good to have you home Alexis–" Penelope starts.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me whatever it you want as I have other matters to attend to and I prefer not to waste my time listening to whiny prima donnas." I interrupt

Penelope forces a smile on her face. "I forgotten how straight forward you are Alexis."

"You and your other _associates_ seem to have forgotten a lot of things Penelope but now that I'm back I'm sure that you'll remember them in no time." I state as I dazzle/scare them with my fabulous smile.

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to join us for cocktails tonight, give us a chance to catch up and hear about your trip and we can inform you about everything that's been going on in you absence."

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that? As I recall the four of you can't even keep up with me and I will admit the only way that I'd go somewhere with you now is unless you make it worth my precious time."

"How about the girl who dethroned Blair? Is that worthy of your time Alexis." Isobel asks pointing to the fairly tall blonde girl with them who smiles and waves at me eagerly in a rather pathetic way.

I look the girl up and down, I had seen her briefly in gossip girl blasts and I had heard the odd occasional and fairly scandalous blast about her but I didn't like what I saw. I had seen a million of her types come and go and the fact that she was associating with Penelope and Co. made me dislike her already add to the fact she was from Brooklyn. It was the whole sheep in wolf's clothing thing. "I thought you were trying to impress me not bore me to death but whilst we're on the matter of Blair let's talk about the fact that you abandoned your Queen for god only knows what reasons despite you claiming how loyal you are to her."

"She slept with Chuck whilst she was dating Nate." Jenny states.

"Your point being? Or is this just about the fact that you're all in love Nathaniel…" I begin but I stopped when said person walked by. Nate. He stopped where he was and turned to look at us and Jenny waved at him but he didn't wave back because he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at me and after a moment he frowned before moving on, apparently he was giving me the cold shoulder, I'd have to deal with him later. But I had to note he looked good.

"Things have changed Alexis and as you can see Blair's out, we're in and Nate is single." Penelope tells me.

"You may have 'dethroned' Blair but we all know that it's only a matter of time until she reclaims her throne with my help of course. And then what happens to you traitorous bitches is certainly something that I will be looking forward."

"Why are helping Blair?" Jenny asked. "From what I've heard about you Alexis you don't even abide the monarchy or care for it."

"That's true… I don't answer to the Queen, never have and most certainly never will and whilst I don't follow any particular groups, political parties, monarchies or religions I'd like to think of myself as more of an anarchist." I reply with a tone of amusement in my voice.

"You just contradicted yourself." Penelope noted.

I smirked I did not know how Blair put up with these girls, it made me glad that I only had five friends. "I know what I said but Blair was my friend long before she became Queen and you'd do well to remember that. Because I make it a personal mission to destroy anyone who wrongs my friends."

"We're not scared of you Alexis, we dethroned Blair so we easily take you down as well." Penelope said with a rather smug smile on her face.

"You do realize who your talking to? Alexandra Bass, daughter of the big bad bass who happens to be one of the richest men in New York. I eat social climbing wannabe bitches like you for breakfast so you should be scared." I state before plastering a smile on my face. "But go ahead, try and take me on I'd appreciate the challenge but then again if that were to happen, certain information that I have may accidently come to light and I'm pretty sure that college's especially ivy league ones frown upon the information that I hold about potential future students."

None of girls say anything for a few moments and I watch as Penelope exchanges glances with Isabel and Hazel before turning to me. "You've made your point Alexis, we won't touch you."

"Well I can't say the same for the five of you." I smugly state before turning on my heels as I start to walk way "Oh and Penelope?"

"Yes Alexis?" Penelope replies gritting her teeth

"Tell everybody that the bitch is back and they had better stay out of my way." I say giving the girls one last glancing look before taking off down Constance's corridors.

_Spotted: Alexis Bass laying down the law and letting a certain group of girls know whose in charge. A's only been here for five hours and already she's striking fear into those all near and apparently not so dear by letting them know that she's back and she's out to get them all – nice to see you being so proactive A, I can't wait to see who you go for first… xoxo gossip girl_


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like a lifetime had passed me by the time Constance had finished and I now I felt like wondering around the Met for a few hours but as Bart had serious trust issues, I was to be driven back to the palace straight after school by my driver Fernando. Anything else had to be cleared with the Big Bad Bass a full twenty-four hours before hand and I seriously doubted that my father would get over this apparent concern for my whereabouts anytime soon. Chuck, Serena and Eric all were doing something else which left me to go back to the palace by myself

"Hey Alex!"

I froze in my step as nobody called me Alex except one person and I was pretty sure that they wouldn't be calling me name out at the moment… turning around I am surprised to see Nate running to catch up with me. "Hey Nate." I reply casually as I continue to make my way out of school and towards my town car.

"What's up, you don't seem happy to see me?" Nate questions with a teasing tone to his voice and I can't help but sigh.

Considering what happened earlier today I was surprised that Nate was standing anywhere near me let alone speaking to me but who was I to question it. "It's not that, you know I'm always happy to see you Nathaniel… it's just you haven't called me once since I go back to town and I got the impression in the hallway earlier that you were quite bothered by my being here and that you didn't want anything to do with me considering what happened as Chuck is my brother."

"C'mon Alex you're like one of my closest friends, I may not be talking to Chuck but that doesn't effect us. I've just had a lot of things to wrap round my head recently but we'll hang out soon." Nate smiles. "Unless your brother doesn't want you to talk to me…?"

"Chuck Bass does not tell me what I can or can't do." I retort as even the notion of that makes me laugh and response makes Nate laugh and once he stops he keeps looking at me with a smile on his face. "What? Is there something on my face?" Nate didn't answer me, technically he did it's just that he chose to let his lips do the explaining as he grabbed me by the waist. Tilting his head to the side he lent down and captured my lips with his own and as shocked as I was there was a part of me that was also intrigued. Granted the fact that I had never kissed my brother's friends before as I was off limits to them under the pain of death but here with Nate at this moment it felt nothing I had ever experienced before. His taste was different from what I was used and it overwhelmed all my senses as Nate's lips against my own were warm and inviting, addicting as well. But then I remembered who we were and where we were and I dig my nails into his sides, so that he doesn't go too far as I'm still his best friends little sister and eventually Nate lets me go, I wasn't sure whether to be mad at him for what he had just done as I knew exactly why he had just kissed me. "That was a low blow Nathaniel." I tell him as I give him my glare which naturally I inherited of Bart and I have to admit I was almost as good as him.

Nate couldn't help but grin. "I call you later Alex?"

I try my best not to smile as I have to admit I'm annoyed that Nate would used me to get back as Chuck as minutes ago he told me I was his friend, but as Nate kisses me on the cheek I can't help but smile, damn him for being so sweet. "You had better Nathaniel."

"I promise."

I look around and suddenly become aware of a dozen Constance and St. Jude's students all staring me and as dignified as I could muster I turned on my heels and walk over to my town car. "Take me back to the palace Fernando." I tell my driver as he opens for the door for.

"Yes Miss Bass."

As Fernando shuts the door behind me, I lean back in my chair and take a deep breath, I had expected my first day of school to be rather quiet in some ways and not end up the way it actually did. My days hadn't been that eventful since I had left the Upper East Side last year and I couldn't help wonder how the hell I managed to cope with this lifestyle before. Then I realized that I didn't and hence the reason I was sent away and I wondered whether me coming back home was a good idea. The thought didn't stay in my head for too long as my phone vibrating from inside my purse pulled me back form my negative thoughts.

_Spotted: N making out with A, the one person C has sworn to kill for._

_You know I cannot tell a lie and I'd be lying if I said my jaw didn't drop when I saw the pics and video of this. Looks like Nate is trying to settle the score with Chuck and is using Alexis to do just that. Making out with Chuck Bass' sister in front of the school gates for everybody to see? Bold move Nate. Especially since we know that your former BFF has a history of threatening anyone who so much as looks Alexis in the wrong way. And Chuck? Looks like payback is a bitch. - xoxo Gossip Girl _

My brother was going to lose his frigging mind when he saw this; there was no doubt about that. Gossip Girl had hit that one straight on the head, Chuck would threaten any boy that so much as looked at me because he claimed they were spoilt playboys who only had one thing on their minds and that was sex and the irony was that my brother was exactly those types which made him perfect for the job of scaring any potential boyfriends away. My phone begins to vibrate again and this time I see the name _Chuck_ flashing on my phone. Too late I thought to myself as I answered the call. "Hello Charles."

"Care to explain the blast that I and most of our classmates just received from Gossip Girl, sweet little sister of mine?" Chuck sneers down the phone.

I chuckle, oh yeah my brother was pissed off to put it lightly. "I think they speak for themselves, they say a picture is a worth a thousand words but how much a video is worth, I can't tell you."

"This isn't funny Lex! I'm going to kill Nathaniel…" Chuck murmurs.

"You have to give credit to Nathaniel, it was genius all those years being friends with you he's certainly learnt a few tricks off you. I'm impressed I didn't know Nate had it in him, I've definitely been underestimating him these last few years but that's not a mistake I'll be making again anytime soon." I wasn't blind Nate was arguably the most handsome guy at St. Jude's but there was no way I was telling Chuck that, his head would probably explode considering the fact that he was already wound up about the kiss.

"Again?" Chuck yelled down the phone and I had to hold my cell away from my ears because it was that loud.

"I didn't mean it like that Charles the kiss meant nothing, Nate knows it as do I so you need to relax. He just did because he's pissed at you and he knew the best way to get to you was through me."

"And you're okay with that Lexi? He's supposed to be your friend!" Chuck demands and it's becoming obvious that he's getting more and more wound up with each passing moment and the fact that I find it so amusing is wrong but deep down I know my brother is getting so worked up because he cares about me. Still that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with it, after all he did this morning.

"Don't worry about that I have plans for our dear Nathaniel." I insinuate as I look at my nails wondering whether or not to get a manicure once I arrived at the palace.

"Alexandra!"

I sarcastically roll my eyes, my brother was going to give himself an aneurysm is he didn't calm down and as much as I loved to mess with his head I certainly didn't want that. "Relax _Charles _I was only joking, you really need to lighten up… go get yourself a drink."

"I'll have a drink once I've dealt with the matter that is Nathaniel."

"Charles! I swear to god if you do anything to him I will leave New York and I'll never speak to you again!" I snap down the phone, I knew he was mad but this was going too far I get that he was pissed but threatening to hurt Nate was not something I was going to let slide. "Promise me that you won't hurt Nate and you will drop this!"

"Fine." Chuck sneers down the phone. "I'll leave your precious Nathaniel alone…"

"Good! I'll be at the palace in less than ten minutes so don't go anywhere until I get there." I reply with an equal amount of venom before ending the call before my brother could reply, after that phone call I wasn't sure whether I wanted to hug him or strangle him with his beloved scarf.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school everybody was still talking about the kiss from yesterday and Chuck was still livid about it and whilst it didn't really bother me I was irritated by the fact that Nate didn't call me like he was supposed to last night. So instead of meeting Eden – one of the few friends I had I before left New York – I was now looking for Nate instead for an explanation and after wondering around the hallways of St. Jude's for ten minutes I found him In the courtyard talking to the mean girls and so I make my way over to him and standing on my tiptoes and I cover his eyes with me hand. "Guess who?"

"Hey Alex." Nate replies.

Taking my hands off Nate's eyes I try my best to look angry at him when he turns around to face me. "I'm surprised that you even remember who I am considering the fact that you were supposed to call me last night Nathaniel and you conveniently seemed to have forgotten." I say feigning surprise.

"I know Alex and I was going to but I got caught up with my parents but I brought you something to say sorry." Nate tells me as he goes into his bag and hands me a silver square box tied with a blue ribbon.

Opening the box I see that inside is a beautiful frog prince trinket box and I had to admit that it was stunning and I was secretly pleased that Nate remembered that the frog prince was one of my favourite stories. "Why thank you Nate it's simply beautiful, but you know that won't buy my forgiveness?" I state with a raised brow, not that I didn't appreciate the gift but there is that old saying of there's no such thing as a free lunch or in this situation free frog… "You know that's something that even you can't afford."

Nate laughs. "I know, so I figured I'd take you out after school and we could go get those Belgium waffles that you love so much. If I can't buy your forgiveness than I figured I would work for it."

That was it, once Nate had mentioned those waffles I had completely forgiven him but I couldn't let him know that. "Well I do have a dress fitting for the wedding later on as well as some other engagements but I suppose I can let you take me out." I say letting out a small smirk, something in Nate had changed since I saw him a few months ago and I was particularly interested to find out what it was. Plus he needed to answer a few of my questions.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you later then." Nate replies before heading back into the school building leaving me with the mean girls.

"Question girls, do you know what's more pathetic than the four of you parading around in matching outfits?" I begin as I inspect the bottom of my shoes for scuff marks before looking up to face the so called 'mean girls' although I did find the name to be a bit of a joke as I was probably meaner than all of them put together but then again that does come natural to me as I'm a Bass. "The fact that the four of you are hung up over Nathaniel Archibald, you might as well give up on him now because the fact that you're so hung up on him is kind of desperate."

"That kiss meant nothing Alexis, everyone knows that Nate did it to get back at Chuck for sleeping with Blair." Isobel told me with an air of arrogance.

"Is that so? Then why is it that Nate's presenting me with beautiful gifts and taking me out to eat and not any of you?" I smugly ask, pushing the buttons of the mean girls was now becoming my new favourite thing to do. "That's right. I'm important to Nate where as the rest of you don't even register to him."

Leaving the mean girls I return to my original task of locating Eden and eventually I do and so I spend most of the day catching up with one of the few people I actually call a friend until school finally ends. As I make my way down the stairs to the courtyard I look around before I finally spot Nate because if I wanted my waffles my jail break had to happen before my driver Fernando arrived to take me back to the palace before my dress fitting. "Hey Alex… you ready to go?" Nate says as when I finally reach him. I don't reply to this, instead I grab Nate's hand and without a word I dragged him as fast - as my chanel pumps would allow - away from Constance and in the direction of the Met towards the eastern entrance of central park. "Someone's eager." Nate jokes once I slowly down which is only when we get into central park.

"You wish Nathaniel…" I retort with mild humour as i narrow my eyes as I try to figure out what to say because although I am a outstanding liar and I have no qualms about lying; the one person who I have always felt guilty about lying to is Nate. And as such I'd prefer to stick as close to the truth as I could without revealing anything about where I've been. "Bart is keeping me on a rather… tight lease at the moment which includes having me being driven everywhere by my driver, so I decided to make my break for freedom today when you offered to take me out to eat. "

Nate seems surprised at my bold move; before I usually did whatever I could to stay under Bart's radar. "Won't Bart be mad when he finds out you've gone awol."

"Perhaps." I reply but I highly doubt it, Bart isn't one for showing much emotion except disappointment so if he does ever find out it's not something I'm not already used to. So one of his infamous glares wouldn't do me anymore harm than it already has.

"So you care to share why Bart's keeping you locked up in the palace?" Nate asks as he gives me a gentle nudge as we stroll around central park. Why not? I thought to myself, sooner or later the 'supposed' reason for my return was going to come out and it was better if Nate heard it from me. Opening my hermes bag I reached inside for my pills and handed them to Nate. "Alex, are you sick?"

"I was to be a surprise for the wedding but two weeks I collapsed in my hotel room and it turns I had anemia, it's nothing serious but Bart had me come home straight away. So until I get the all clear from the doctors he has me spending all my time at the palace." Liar. I thought to myself, I wasn't anemic in the slightest but the truth hurts and there's no doubt about it that Nate would be very upset to put it lightly if he ever found out what my pills were for.

"But you're okay?" Nate questions and the worry becomes evident on his face.

"I'm just peach, in fact as happy as a clam." I quip noting the irony as I take my pills back and put them in my bag before linking my arm through Nate's. "You know the one thing I missed while I was away apart from you Nathaniel is Central Park… I just love this place no matter what the season is."

"I've missed you too Alex."

I laugh as I lean my head against Nate's arm as we continue to walk. "Now that what I like to hear, now I want to know everything you've been up to since I've be gone and don't spare me the gory details Nathaniel…"

As we walk through central I am informed of everything that's been going in Nate's life and most of which I knew already but hearing Nate's feelings on it made it all the more apparent that the Archibald's were just like the rest of the families here on the upper east side. But at least Nate managed to see an upside to his problems as his parents were no longer pressuring him about going to Dartmouth. Although Bart and I had never really discussed my future it was expected that I would attend college, despite it being so far off into the future. "Ah, the expectation that parents place on their children… well in may case is rather the disappoint… but that is why god created alcohol."

Nate wearily laughs. "I'm glad that your home Alex, you seem to be the only one who I can talk to lately."

"You'll always have me Nate."

"So about yesterday Alex…" Nate begins and already I can see how this conversation is going to go.

"I have to admit that I haven't had a kiss like that in a while Nathaniel but don't worry I'm not turning into one of your love sick groupies I completely get why you did it and you don't have to explain or apologize to me Nate. I know better than anyone how it feels to be let down by Chuck Bass." I reply teasing Nate at the start of the conversation before ending on a more serious note. Chuck may have slept with Nate's girlfriend but my brother had done something that left damaging effects on me and as much as I loved Chuck, sometimes my brother needed to know that the things he does hurts people.

"Now as I remember it I promised you waffles."

I nod my head eagerly and Nate can't help but smile, I was many things but the word waffles turned Alexandra Bass into a giddy girl. "I do recall you promising that and considering how I wasn't here for our annual waffle date on my birthday I think that I deserve two today."

_Spotted: A and N looking real cosy as they spend some intimate one on one time together, a stroll in the park, Belgium waffles and whatever next? Mother Archibald's __Cornelius Vanderbilt engagement ring__? Careful Nate, they say once you go Bass you never go back… or rather come back. xoxo gossip girl_


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe Lily told on me. She actually told Bart that I had been half an hour late to my dress fitting for the wedding, so now I was being summoned to the Big Bad Bart's office here at the penthouse. And okay so I was a little bit late because it took me a while to finish my two waffles but it's not like I even did anything of important at the fitting. I tried my dress on once and apparently there weren't even anymore alterations to do and so the rest of the time I watched as Lily kept changing her min about Serena's dress before I could finally leave for my appointment with Dr. Vale. A big waste of my time, I thought and even Serena didn't make it on time but Lily didn't even comment on it she just sighed but when I'm late I have to go and talk to Bart. So standing outside his office door I knock on the door and wait for a response. "Come on in."

Without hesitation I open the door, closing it behind me and I sit in the chair opposite Bart awaiting my fate. He knows I'm there but he doesn't look up from his paper work and continues to read. This is all part of the Big Bad Bart's plan to make me feel guilty; to show that he has to stop working in order to deal with me. I'm not stupid, I figured this out years ago but nevertheless it still works as Bart Bass is not a man to be trifled with or take easy. He's brilliant I'll admit that, even better than Chuck and I at this manipulation thing. I know what has to come next; this is the battle of the wills and whoever breaks first is the weakest. Chuck's good at this, he's gone an hour before breaking but me? I can't even last fifteen minutes in front Bart but no one has ever won against Bart as it can't be done. The man is a silent and deadly predator with at least twenty years experience under his suit. "I was with Nate." I admit straight away not wanting to do this with Bart today of all days, I just spend ninety minutes sitting with a man who would just sit there and listen to me talk.

"I know."

The idea that Bart knew where I was during my jailbreak should be a little daunting but with what I know about my father I'm not even surprised anymore. But he still wants me to explain myself. "He wanted to catch up so we took a walk through central park and then we went to get something to eat, I was only half an hour late." I explain carefully.

"Exactly." Bart coldly begins as he finally puts down his papers. "I asked you to do two things Alexandra and yet you've managed to fail on both. This wedding is important to me; Lily is important to me so you turning up on time and going where I tell you to is important but as usual you seem to never listen to me."

I could bring up the fact that Serena herself was late but Bart won't care, he cares more about the fact that I've made him look like an incompetent parent in front of Lily.

"We're lying to everyone including your future wife about the reason I was away, why I'm taking medication and I don't have a problem with it, I understand that I am a liability now. I've done things that have cast embarrassment on this family but I do listen." I begin as I straighten myself up in my chair. "I listened to Charles tell me that everything was going to be okay, I listened to the doctors explain my medication and why it was important for me to take it. Despite the fact that it doesn't seem like it I do listen to you."

Bart had never been proud of me, in fact he had always been embarrassed of me ever since my conception. As a kid I vied for his attention and attempted to anything and everything to make him proud but three ago I gave up. I didn't see the point anymore, Bart didn't want to see and I didn't want to try anymore. "Then why didn't you do as you were told Alexandra?" Bart simply asks. "You knew there were conditions to you being back home."

"I'll admit I purposely made sure that I was late to the dress fitting and it wasn't because I didn't know how important this was to Lily but because you told me that I had to be there on time. I get that you and Charles want to protect me after everything that happened; everything that I did to this family but I can't breath with this constant smothering, I can't even leave the hotel by myself without you or Chuck. I have to tell the two of you what I'm doing every second of the day… I understand why you the two of you are doing this but you need to trust me. I do everything you ask of me; I eat when I'm told, I take my medication and I go to my sessions with Dr. Vale. But suffocating me from the outside world and not allowing me to attempt to live as normal life as I possible can, will most likely cause some kind of relapse. All I'm surrounded by is these four walls and all this talk about the wedding and I needed an escape. So I took it and I apologize for the manner in which I'm speaking father but I refuse to become the person I was last year, again." I bitterly state from my seat. "And for that I refuse to apologize for the actions I've taken to prevent that from happening again."

"Alexandra…"

"This isn't like before; I'm ready." I state looking Bart directly in the eye so he knows that I'm being serious. "That is why I came home. You may have decided when I could come home but I chose to come home because I was ready to face up to what I did and what happened. But if you don't believe me then why let me come home?" I ask and my insubordination surprises Bart

Bart sits there and looks at me for the longest time and his intense gaze with those cold and dead blue eyes makes me feel rather intimated. I may be Alexandra Bass but even I'm afraid of the Big Bad Bass. "You've made your point Alexandra and despite my reservation you may do as you please… within reason. "

"I will of course apologize to both Lily and Fernando." I say as I make my way out of the room, I was surprised that Bart actually relented but I wasn't going to complain "And of course not be late to anymore wedding engagements."

"I should hope not." Bart tells me in a tone that is clearly telling me to get out of his office and leave him alone.

_Spotted: The Princess of Darkness emerging from the gates of hell with a wicked smile on her face after coming out of a meeting with Daddy Darkness himself. One can only imagine what on earth possibly happened but we all know nothing good can happen when the daughter of all evil is allowed to roam the upper east side alone…._


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since I had come home my life hadn't exactly been the definition of normal. Then again it never had been given the fact that I lived on the Upper East Side, which explained practically everything, and the fact that there was an anonymous and often witty yet bitchy blogger reporting on the lives of my friends and I. But currently my problems had nothing to do with gossip girl, they were in fact internal problem and by that I mean the soon to be Van der Bass' family. Apparently Chuck had been sending Serena very inappropriate gifts and just like her mother she squealed to Bart and my dear brother had been banished from the penthouse back to his old suite. Lucky Bastard. "You know I envy you Charles." I say as Chuck and I sit discussing the day's events over drinks.

"And why's that Alexandra?"

"At least you don't have to live upstairs with the Brady Bunch anymore, but I'm stuck alone with them and I have to deal with Bart pretending to care in front of Lily. He asked me how my day at school was over dinner, I almost chocked on my water because I was in such shock." I say with a small shake of my head, I was going to have to find some way to get kicked out of the penthouse, as I could not deal with playing happy families when I was taking pills just to make me happy. And Bart pretending to actually care may just send me over the edge.

Chuck wearily laughs and I take a sip of my scotch, clearly Bart was trying to pull the reigns in on his two wayward children. "You may have Bart's fake sympathy but at least he isn't bribing you, he decided that if I behave myself up till the wedding then he won't sell of Bass Inc. shares in Victrola."

"Can't we just skip this wedding and head straight for the divorce?" I say as Chuck and I both know that this marriage was never going to last as each of Bart's previous wives were dead and he simply didn't do monogamy anymore. Add to the fact that Lily was a serial divorcee and this impending marriage was destined to fail not to mention the four dysfunctional children that were being brought together. It had destruction written all over it.

"The Bass family dysfunction at it's best." Chuck quips.

"God this family is out of control, once this wedding is over I am going to go somewhere far, far away to a place where I can drink to my hearts content and not worry about Daddy Bass watching over my every move… Then I can count the days until the divorce is announced and we can all get back to normal." I comment.

"You seem to sure about this marriage not working on Lexi." Chuck tells me.

"And you aren't?" I retort.

I notice my the glint in my brother's eye which tells me he's just had an idea and it's not one that our father would approve of. "Care to put a wager on it Alexandra?"

"I would Charles but let's make things a bit more interesting that we usually do, let's double our usual wage and the winner get's to add a little something later once victory has been claimed." I say holding out my hand out to my brother.

"Deal." Chuck says shaking my hand. "A hundred grand says that Lily files for divorce after she catches Bart _In flagrante delicto_ with one of the staff."

"Boring and so lacking family loyalty Chuck but I do see that cheating will be the fortunate undoing of this wedding! I wager that Bart sends the wicked stepmother back on her broom in the direction of her next husband because she's the one cheating on him. Bart cheating would be nothing new but the Big Bad Bass would never stand being cheated on… Thank god our father had the sense to have Lily sign an iron clad prenup." I say as I down the rest of my drink. "As worthless as a father as Bart is he's not stupid enough t let Lily take him for all he's worth like her other husbands."

"Lexi, do I detect a hint of sentiment on your part towards Bart or is it the drink and the pills talking?" Chuck questions.

"Oh it's definitely pills but your forgetting something very important Chuck and it's the prime reason why I'm grateful for the prenup." I retort.

"And what dear little sister may that be?"

"One word big brother: inheritance." I slowly state. "Bart's billions and Bass Industries, if Bart hadn't of made sure that Lily wouldn't get her hands on a sizeable amount of both then we'd both be screwed. We all know it belongs to the two of us and as much as I hate to share with others, I'll accept sharing it with you but there's no way in hell that I'm sharing any of it with the Van der Woodsens. My trust fund and inheritance are two of the most important things to me, that are tied for third place with a good bottle of scotch, after you and Nathaniel of course."

"Bart may be a Bass-tard but even he doesn't want everything he's worked for going into even worse hands than his beloved children." Chuck snorts in bemusement at the idea but we all know that he'd never leave the company to us. Like I said, the Bass' don't trust each other.

"Enough with the talk about Bart, we've made our wager and now I think it's time we should have a glass of champagne to toast to the unhappy marriage… what do you say Chuck?" I ask but the door goes just as Chuck's about to answer there's a knock on the door and Chuck leaves to go get it.

"Lexi, we have a problem…" Chuck calls out to me and getting up from the sofa I walk over to the suite door to where Chuck is standing with Serena, wordlessly he hands me a card, opening up I read the message.

S –

Hope you like your presents!

Coming back to town. – G

"You know what this means..." Chuck starts.

"Georgina Sparks is coming back to town… this is just what we need, the only bitch crazy enough to get kicked out of hell for being too crazy has some how gotten out of purgatory." I say with a small shake of my head, I needed another drink as this did not bode well at all. "At least this explains all those gifts and proves your innocence."

"Maybe I could talk to your dad, get him to reconsider?" Serena offers.

Chuck and I both snicker in amusement, Serena had a lot to learn about the Big Bad Bart and the first was don't go showing him up or question his judgment. "Don't even bother…" Chuck says motioning for Serena to come in.

"It's not going to change anything and besides we need to focus now on what Georgina is up to. She's sure to bring some trouble with her." I reply as I make my way to the bar to make myself a drink. To say Georgina Sparks was trouble was to say that Michelangelo was just some mediocre painter; the girl was literally the definition of crazy bitch. You thought me and Chuck were bad? Georgina was like two of us on speed and ecstasy


	9. Chapter 9

"Guess whose finally off the crazy pills?" I cheerfully state as I hand my brother as glass of scotch and join him on his couch, I was finally off those stupid pills and there was no one I'd rather celebrate with than Chuck considering he was the only one apart from Bart who knew what my pills were for. Not to mention the fact that I'd never be caught dead celebrating anything that resembled good news with Bart, willingly.

"Congratulations Alexandra, your finally a free woman. I hope that you use this free time of yours wisely and by wisely I mean living your live like only a Bass would." Chuck tells me as we clink our glasses together.

"Not a free woman yet Charles, I'm on parole as I still have to go to my sessions with Dr. Vale until June but I am not letting that get in my way. Everything's going well in my life at the moments, I'm back home with my friends and my family, Bart is no longer keeping me on house arrest anymore. Not to mention that I have a date this weekend." I reply as I take a sip of my drink.

"–Date? With who?" Chuck demands.

"Why do you care?" I ask very interested, Chuck usually didn't display much in my life but then again things had changed since I returned home so maybe I shouldn't be too surprised at Chuck being interested in my love life as he seemed to be concerned with every other aspect of my life, just like our father.

"I'm your brother Alexandra, it's my job to care."

"Nice try Charles but don't be offended when I say that I don't believe you, however if you must know I will tell you before gossip girl finds out and announces it to the entire upper east side; it's Sebastian Wilde." I admit and Chuck just smirks at me and I can tell he's impressed, if Nate was the King of St. Jude's then that made Sebastian Wilde the prince. In simpler terms Sebastian was the Nate Archibald of the freshman class, came from a good family with money – not as much as the Bass' but nevertheless a good family plus he wasn't like most of the bone headed, drugged up boys that went to St. Jude's.

"I'll admit that I'm impressed Lexi, I was worried that you may pull a Serena and go for another Lonely Boy. But I see those worried were unnecessary and unfounded, like the rest of us you prefer the finer things in the life." Chuck tells me and I can't help but laugh. "Could he be a potential date for the wedding?"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would do something that cruel? I don't want to scare him off before I've had any fun, that's yours and Bart's job for when I inevitably get bored with him. And besides he's already going to be attending with the rest of his family so it's rather pointless actually not to mention it would give him the idea that I'd like to get married someday…"

"And you don't?"

"Bart's about to be married for the third time and we both know that this marriage won't last and my point is that I have no intention of getting married till I'm at least in my mid twenties and that's ten years from now, which for us is a lifetime away." I reply with an uneasy sigh, the idea of me getting married was scary given that I had no idea what a good marriage looks like, as divorce in the Upper East Side was something of a daily occurrence.

"I assume when that unfortunate day does arrive and you do you get married you'll have your name hyphenated, because you like the power the Bass name gives you." Chuck asks.

"Naturally, I don't want people to forget who am I and where I came from and the name Alexandra Bass does have quite a ring to it and if I'm going to be running Bass industries one day then I want to do it under the Bass name." I quip causing Chuck and I both to laugh, we both know that Bart would never trust either of us with Bass industries but the idea of running was a rather funny one. "Well if you'll excuse me my attendance is required at some party being thrown by Jenny Humphrey for her beau…"

"A party isn't a party without a Bass." Chuck reminds me.

"Even one that I know is going to be mind numbingly boring like this one, but it's only polite for me to show my face and insult someone before going on my merry way. So shall we meet for breakfast tomorrow morning if your not preoccupied?" I ask as I stand up, drain the contents of my glass and pick up my coat.

"Sounds fun."

Bidding goodbye to my brother, I leave the suite and head for the elevators when I receive a text message on my phone. _A, need your help it's urgent I'm in my family's old suite -S_

Sighing to myself I step into the elevator and head down to the suite that the Van der Woodsens used to occupy and mere seconds after I knock, the door opens and there is Serena. "Thanks for coming Alexis, I know you were on your way to Jenny's party."

I make my way into the suite and take off my coat, I hadn't heard Serena sound so tweaked since Hurricane Georgina had swept back in town so far Sparky the psychotic bitch had yet to do anything major in the two weeks that she had been here. But Chuck and I did have to go and pick up a pretty wasted Serena not to long ago. "Sure thing Serena, you sounded kind freaked out on the phone and besides I was just on my way out. So what's going on with you? Is it Georgina?"

"In a manner of speaking but I didn't call you about her, I called you because of Eric." Serena wearily states.

Eric? The distress call was about E? "Has something happened to him? Has he relapsed or something? Is he okay? How is Georgina involved in this?" I demand, my mind going into panic mode. There was things that were of great importance to me in my life such as money, power, Belgium waffles, staying off Bart's radar, Chuck, Nate and my two best friends Eden Calderon and Eric Van der Woodsen. I hadn't been here when Eric tried to kill himself but I knew about the attempt and ever since them Eric and I had been closer than ever given the fact that our parents were about to get married.

"Well… she managed to invite herself over for dinner with us and in typical G fashion, she dropped a bombshell on all of us." Serena slowly begins. "Did you know?"

"Serena you're going to have to be a bit more specific I know a lot about a lot of things, I am a Bass after all." I reply as honestly she didn't make much sense, no doubt Georgina had rattled her cage again, we were going to have to do something about this bitch. She was just causing problems that we really didn't need at the moment.

"Know that Eric's gay."

"No… I had no idea." I honestly admit and I didn't really see that coming, not that it mattered to me.

"Yeah G, announced it over the table and my mom's not dealing with it at all and now I'm worried about Eric so I was wondering if you'd talk to him given that you are his best friend." Serena says and I slowly nod my head and I go and pour myself another drink before heading in the direction of Eric's old bedroom.

"Hey E." I begin as I walk in and join Eric whose sitting on the floor of his bedroom.

"I'm guessing Serena called you over and told you what happened over dinner." Eric began. "And wants you to cheer me up."

"Pretty much got it in one try Van der Woodsen, you know me I'm a fixer, I like to fix things when I'm not breaking them not that there's anything to fix in the first place but you get my point Eric. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell any of us?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink. Not to self, must find a way to get rid of Georgina for good, I'd talk it over with Chuck over breakfast tomorrow.

"I was going to tell you when school ended last year, when I finally came to terms with the fact that I was gay but then you took off for months and I didn't hear from you until you decided not to come back and not long after that I was shipped off to the Ostroff centre. I know the two of us are fine but I needed you then Alexis and you were nowhere to be found…"Eric tells me and I feel guilt, for the first time in god knows how long.

"I would have been here if I could Eric but I had things going on and I was stuck in this place that I couldn't get out of." I say in an attempt to explain before taking a deep breath, I wouldn't tell Eric the whole truth but a certain degree of it with no major details. "Eric I didn't mean to disappear for months without letting you know, I was in a clinic in Italy."

"What?"

"Yeah… those pills I've been taken haven't been for anemia, in fact I've never been anemic it was just what we told everybody." I admit before taking a huge gulp of my drink. "I can't go into details about, I'm not ready for that but that I can tell you is that I had things to deal with and I still am but you cannot tell anyone about this. But don't worry about it because look at us, you take one unhappy person and another unhappy and that equals two reasonably happy people."

Eric looks at me for a moment as if he's seeing me in a new light. "When you came back I didn't want to tell you because I was supposed to be this fixed person from my treatment at the Ostroff centre and I didn't want to disappoint anybody."

"Why would we be disappointed E?" I question.

"That I'm this?"

To say I was stunned at what Eric had just said to me had stunned me, I had no idea that he felt like this. "Eric, as long as your happy with who you are then I am. You are my best friend and I'll love you and still want you around no matter who you choose to be with. I am only a tad bit upset that you felt that you couldn't come and talk to me. But I'm over that now, as long as we have each other and some scotch then we'll be okay." I tell him and it makes him smile although he refuses my drink when I offered it to him.

"Hey are you still going to Jenny and Asher's party?" Eric questions.

"A party isn't a party without a Bass, you should know that Van der Woodsen." I say as I down the rest of my drink as I remember what Chuck told me less than twenty minutes ago.

"You mind if I tag along? There's something I've got to do."

I cock my eyebrow in interest, Eric Van der Woodsen being mysterious? I liked it very much and who was I to deny the opportunity to go out with my best friend and to naturally find out what he needed to do? "I'd be honored."


End file.
